The Battle of Walmart
by Maplepelt
Summary: All new veiw of warriors witha new clan of Jellybeans! What will happen when all the clans battle for one of the most reliable store? Sorry, I am bad at summaries. ONESHOT!


**Allegiances:**

ThunderClan

Leader: Midnightstar

Deputy: Darkfur

Medicine Cat: Maplepelt

Warriors: Nightnose

Honeywhisker

Apprentices: Flowerpaw

RiverClan

Leader: Silverstar

Deputy: Cleartail

Medicine Cat: Krystlenose

Warriors: Goldenclaw

Tanglefoot

Sunstripe

Sunsong

Goldmoon

Ocean

Apprentices: none

ShadowClan

Leader: Yellowstar

Let all cats join here beneath the great rock for a meeting!" Midnightstar's call reached across fourtrees. The deputy's Cleartail of RiverClan and Darkfur of ThunderClan sat beneath their leaders. "I am pleased to announce that mouse-brained Tanglefoot is finally leaving ThunderClan to go to RiverClan!" Every cat cheered except the cats of RiverClan who stared on silently. Silverstar stepped up and shouted "I am sure Tanglefoot will be a um…. A good warrior for RiverClan." Still RiverClan were silent. "Unfortunately Yellowstar of ShadowClan couldn't make it and WindClan are still to chicken to come back to the forest, so I guess the gathering is over." Midnightstar called to her clan and they walked to their territory and Silverstar called to her clan. Cleartail walked over to Tanglefoot and escorted him to Silverstar and RiverClan walked off, not even stopping when Tanglefoot tripped over his own tail.

_In the ThunderClan camp_

"Nightnose and Honeywhisker headed straight for the warriors den while Darkfur greeted Flowerpaw and told about the gathering. "Maplepelt! I need some Tylenol!" Midnightstar called. "Coming!" _**jeez.. Pushy a little much! **_Maplepelt thought as she rushed to her den and back to her leader. Midnightstar was crouched in her den eating Papa Johns pizza topped with mouse and with a Pepsi in her paw. She was tired and just wanted to play games on her laptop all day. How boring it was to be clan leader. Darkfur walked into her den. "Midnightstar! Our clan found an intruder by Star Clan!" They both hurried to the clearing to find that Jamie Lynn Spears was jumping around and she was screaming "I am a loopy nut job!" Maplepelt was trying to feed her poppy seeds to make her sleepy while Honeywhisker was shouting "Look what I can do!", and he was sprinting around the camp at full speed with Flowerpaw and Nightnose rolling on the floor laughing. "STOP!!" Midnightstar yowled at the top of her lungs.

"Someone tell me what is going on!" She yowled. "Yeah, or else I will claw off all your faces!" Shouted Darkfur. "Like you could!" Shouted someone Darkfur couldn't pick out. 

_In the RiverClan camp_

"Hey kitties! Come here for a sec!" shouted Silverstar from the top of her Lazy Boy chair. "It turns out that our captive Jamie Lynn Spears has escaped into ThunderClan territory! You all know that her dumbness make innocent cats go crazy! She isn't for ThunderClan, she is for StarClan who will make us the rulers of Wal-Mart! So we must go to war with ThunderClan!" Every cat cheered except Tanglefoot who was reading his new book of The Series Of Unfortunate Events. He loved to read. So all the RiverClan cats (except Tanglefoot) ran over to ThunderClan. But first the stopped to Jellybean clan

_Back in ThunderClan_

" Hey guys, RiverClan is attacking! 

Flowerpaw said stopping Midnighstar and her ranting. " AUGH!!" shouted ThunderClan and they sprang into attack mode. RiverClan and Flying Jellybeans were everywhere!

Minutes passed and finally everyone laid down panting. "I think we can make a compromise" said Midnightstar between breaths. "What?" asked Silverstar. "We will give you Jamie if you give us a share of Wal-Mart." "Fine. Lets stop fighting. I haven't had enough coffee today to continue." So then everyone got up and trudged towards StarClan territory.

_In StarClan_

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." said one. " Blah, blah, blah" said another. Then the three clans came (ThunderClan, RiverClan,Jellybean Clan) and attacked. The Jellybeans were throwing themselves at the StarClan cats and they were eating them. ThunderClan and RiverClan were scratching and biting while StarClan was flying up and body slamming them. "Stop it! a mysterious voice that speaks. "StarClan give up! Wal-Mart is all yours!" "Hooray!" Shouted the Clans (not StarClan) and they went to the store.

_Wal-Mart_

"Way to go Everyone!" shouted Siverstar and Midnightstar. They all had Pepsi's and pizza and danced around and they lived happily ever after. For _now_ anyway.


End file.
